Mikasa's Life
by doseofmyimagination
Summary: Random drabbles surrounding Mikasa and her relationship with others. The drabbles are in no specific order and the main ship will be RivaMika.
1. Thank You, Mikasa

"Why Mikasa?"

Armin asked re-positioning in the uncomfortable chair that has been his bed for days.

Mikasa didn't reply right away. Instead she rose from her cell bed and walked to the front.

"I can reply because you are humanity's last chance."

Mikasa sat down facing the wall and her back against the bars.

"Or I can say because Eren would be devastated without you. But-" she stopped to rest her face over the bent knee her arms were hugging.

"- the truth is I can't imagine a life where you don't see the ocean Armin."

Armin jumped from his chair and turned to Mikasa. Even though all he had in his line of sight was the back of her messy hair he felt a sincere warmth radiating off her.

"B-But Mikasa that's not a good reason to choose me over Commander Erwin!"

"No but lucky for us you happen to be indispensable to humanity" Mikasa replied softly.

He began to weep. Memories of the time Mikasa encouraged him to live after Eren was considered dead came to him. He was expecting to be punished but was protected instead. That day she took his hand and told him she won't leave him. Something till this day she continues to do.

"Thank you, Mikasa."


	2. He is not so bad after all

There he was walking around like nothing when he was injured. When we returned back from the mission I was expecting at the very least a scorn from Captain Levi. He wasn't the nicest guy to be around when a mistake was made. I witnessed how he treated others when orders were disobeyed.

I remember despising him when he hurt and humiliated Eren. I wanted to repay him in that same spot every pain he inflicted. If it wasn't for Armin I would have. The next time I saw him was when I was recruited and was given the mission's notes. Every glance I gave him held the same anger as in the court. I never spoke to him nor he with me until I went on a rampage trying to save Eren from the female titan. Without asking he rescued me out of nowhere. I admit I wasn't too fond of this gesture. After all he was responsible for Eren getting taken. I made sure to express myself this time out loud. In this same mission he gave me a order to only focus on saving Eren. I refused to listen when an opening arose to slit the female titan's nape. I went for it but soon regretted it. It just so happened that the captain I disliked moved me out of harm's way at the cost of a leg injury.

"Ackerman" he said now at arm's length.

"Sir?" I replied straightening my body. I was ready to accept any lecture and punishment for my defiance. A fair trade for being responsible of humanity's strongest soldier injury.

He looked at me head on and I felt my body tense. He didn't smile nor did he seemed mad. Out of nowhere my anger began to fade temporarily because this time I deserved the discipline. For now he won.

"I can't fight the female titan" he started. His expression remained the same and I didn't back down either.

"Make sure you kick her ass for me. Am I clear?"

I nodded hiding my internal disbelief.

"Good" he said and walked away.

I started to question if this man was the same person who hurt Eren. I brushed the thought away thinking he was going to eventually get back to the incident. I wasn't off the hook that easy.

Days passed and nothing was brought up. Months followed and seasons repeated. In all that time he never reprimanded or blamed me for his injury. If anything the memories of that day in court slowly disappeared alongside my resentment because I learned he is not so bad after all.


	3. Survive and Protect

There he was walking around like nothing when he was injured. When we returned back from the mission I was expecting at the very least a scorn from Captain Levi. He wasn't the nicest guy to be around when a mistake was made. I witnessed how he treated others when orders were disobeyed.

I remember despising him when he hurt and humiliated Eren. I wanted to repay him in that same spot every pain he inflicted. If it wasn't for Armin I would have. The next time I saw him was when I was recruited and was given the mission's notes. Every glance I gave him held the same anger as in the court. I never spoke to him nor he with me until I went on a rampage trying to save Eren from the female titan. Without asking he rescued me out of nowhere. I admit I wasn't too fond of this gesture. After all he was responsible for Eren getting taken. I made sure to express myself this time out loud. In this same mission he gave me a order to only focus on saving Eren. I refused to listen when an opening arose to slit the female titan's nape. I went for it but soon regretted it. It just so happened that the captain I disliked moved me out of harm's way at the cost of a leg injury.

"Ackerman" he said now at arm's length.

"Sir?" I replied straightening my body. I was ready to accept any lecture and punishment for my defiance. A fair trade for being responsible of humanity's strongest soldier injury.

He looked at me head on and I felt my body tense. He didn't smile nor did he seemed mad. Out of nowhere my anger began to fade temporarily because this time I deserved the discipline. For now he won.

"I can't fight the female titan" he started. His expression remained the same and I didn't back down either.

"Make sure you kick her ass for me. Am I clear?"

I nodded hiding my internal disbelief.

"Good" he said and walked away.

I started to question if this man was the same person who hurt Eren. I brushed the thought away thinking he was going to eventually get back to the incident. I wasn't off the hook that easy.

Days passed and nothing was brought up. Months followed and seasons repeated. In all that time he never reprimanded or blamed me for his injury. If anything the memories of that day in court slowly disappeared alongside my resentment because I learned he is not so bad after all.


	4. The last bits of hope I held

As a very young child my parents were my family. We lived in a small cabin in an isolated location far away from human contact. We were happy until tragedy struck.

I remember being confused to the situation and then all of a sudden I felt dead. I was breathing without reason. My body moved but I was stuck in an empty abyss. Then a boy rescued me and offered his home to me. I followed as a lost soul desperately trying to find it's way back to happiness.

"Mikasa come live with us. You've had it hard….What you need is rest" is what the boy told me opening a new chapter. I left with the Yeager's that night and they became my new family. The terror of _that_ day slowly crumbled with their warmth. We were happy until tragedy struck.

"Eren! Mikasa! Survive!" were the last words of the woman who loved me as her own. Unknowingly she took the last bits of hope I held.


	5. You're quite something Ackerman

"Sir" Mikasa said standing firm before her Captain. He was resting on a rock trying to enjoy a taste of water. Levi and her were sent on a recon mission that was fairly easy. They encountered several titans but nothing they couldn't handle.

He moved his eyes to meet hers and gave her a familiar look.

"I want to join you in the upcoming expedition" she continued maintaining her usual stoic tone.

Levi sighed.

"No you don't. You're only saying that because you're hurting" he said taking a drink of water. He was too tired to argue with the girl.

"N-no I'm not" Mikasa replied.

"Mikasa look-"

"It's true accepting Eren's and Armin's fate has had a toll on me. But I don't want to join to pick myself up. I want to go because, Sir, I am strong. I can defeat more titans than most single handily and I am of the few who doesn't fear death."

"Mika-"

Mikasa interrupted again. She position herself to solute her Captain in effort to convince him.

"Sir, I owe the survey corpse this…I owe you" she muttered the last part.

"The expedition is 1 year long. What about Eren?"

He challenged her soft spot raising his eyebrow.

"He'll be okay" she said faster than he assumed. Levi could see she meant business but something about her eyes caught his interest. A look he has seen too many times in his own reflection. This girl was broken.

"Will _you_?"

"Are _you_ okay without Commander Erwin?"

"Tch" he said staying in silence as he considered Mikasa's offer. She waited patiently. He wondered if a broken girl can be of much help. He also remembered walking in the same footsteps and getting a chance to move on.

"What happened with Armin can't be repeated."

"Understood" Mikasa nodded.

"Don't make me regret this" he said savoring the last bits of water.

"You won't Sir" she said taking her leave to a nearby tree to rest while Levi kept his sight on her thinking _you're quite something Ackerman_.


End file.
